What if?
by Motokoro
Summary: When Kaoru and Butch start to hear voices in their head that talk of a life where the PPGZ and the RRBZ are allies. Will they listen to the voice? Or will they ignore it? One OC, the voice. Rated T for some cursing.
1. The Voice Part I

He was weird, he was annoying, disgusting, a b*itch, jerkish, and mean, all of those things.

He was one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, he was rude, and he was an imbecile. So why couldn't she just knock him out like all the other annoying guys? Brick, whatever. Boomer, No problem. Butch? That was a tricky one… Maybe because he was her counterpart! Yes! That was it! OF course, because he resembled her so much-Wait what?! She wasn't annoying and rotten! She was a Power Puff Girl! At least she had _manners…_ This was so confusing… UGH! Momoko and Miyako said she was Tsundere… It was also against the law for a villain to be friends with a hero… _I _HATE _him. _Or did she?

**_Maybe you have feelings for him…_**A voice said in her head.

Oh no… Now she was definitely going crazy now.

**_Trust me; you're not the only one._**

She was definitely crazy. She was hearing voices in her head! This was all Butches fault!

**_It's not his fault… Its mine._**

Was this voice real? She hoped it wasn't, if it was, she was going to become a hermit and hide in some unknown cave at the end of the world. No one wanted a friend who heard imaginary voices in her head.

**_Don't do it… It's not you who's mad. It's me. It's nice to meet you; I've been so lonely in here by myself._**

_Um… Hello… I'm Kaoru._

**_Finally a person who will talk to me! Arigato._**

_Sure… You're welcome._

She heard the voice laugh_. Do you want something?_ She asked.

**_Not particularly. But it is nice to have someone accompany me. My name is Scorn. _**

Ok, this was scary. _What are you doing in my head?_

**_You were having trouble with your feelings. I'm here to help._**

_What do you mean?_

**_You like that boy named Butch, but you don't want to admit it. You really are Tsundere._**

_You heard that conversation?!_

**_I did._**

_Well, I meant _NONE _of that. Don't say another word about it!_

**_Are you sure? I could help you sort out your feelings. At least a little bit. _**

_Oh all right. I guess… But only a little bit. Ok, listen closely. So there's this boy…_

How is it!? This is only the prologue. my Second story.


	2. The Voice Part II

He was just walking down the street when he heard the crash. The PPGZ were fighting some other mysterious guy again. He glanced around the corner and there was…her. Buttercup. BC. She was such a tomboy that if she wasn't wearing a skirt he would have mistaken her as a…_him. _He laughed silently to himself and shook his head. She was so incredibly disgusting, acting all goody-two-shoes-y. It made him want to puke. Still, there was something different about her. She wasn't all that bad compared to her sisters. Her sisters literally wanted to make him stab himself. They were nauseatingly good, at least Buttercup beat someone up once in a while. He stared at the girls. Blossom, with her big red bow and her unsettlingly red eyes. How was _she_ her brothers counterpart? Bubbles with her curly hair and cheerful expression, she did remind him of Boomer, and Buttercup? Green unwavering eyes and a mouth that was twisted in a smile/sneer. She looked almost evil that way. He was just about to turn the corner when she saw him, but she didn't glare at him and try to knock him out with her hammer as she usually did. Instead she nodded her head and _SMILED_ at him. Then turned around and rejoined the fight.

He was frozen, he was a statue, she had freakin' _SMILED_ at him. He shook his head and broke into a jog. Then he heard it. The silent **_Hello _**in his head. He skidded to a halt. "Wha-what the? Who's there?" He glanced around frantically.

**_Hello there._**

There, that was it, again. _I'm going crazy. _

**_Not exactly, you're quite weak. _**The voice sniffed.**_ The other girl took it very well. I had expected…more, from her counterpart._**

_You mean Buttercup?!_

**_You like her, yes?_**

_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?! _There was a sharp pain, then it faded as quick as it had come.

**_Watch your language, or I'll make the pain permanent next time._**

_You mean you're real?_ He scratched his head. _And I _DON'T_ like Buttercup._

**_Are you sure? I know of all the times you replayed your battles with her in mind._**

He felt his face flush up. "I-I was doing it so I could learn her battle strategies."

**_And why would you want to learn her battle strategies?_**

_So I could fight better next time!_

**_And you anticipated that you were going to see her again?_**

_Yes-I mean, NO! Wait what?_

**_Precisely. What's your name?_**

_Why the hel- I mean, why would you want to know?_

**_The other girl told me quite easily. I suppose you're made up of all the bad things about her. _**

_Yeah. You got a problem with that?_

**_Not exactly, I'm just here to help you sort out your feelings._**

_I don't need anyone to help me sort out my fuckin' feelings!_ Another flash of pain.

**_Watch it. _**The voice growled. **_You still haven't told me your name._**

_Its…Butch._

**_You don't think I'm trustworthy enough to know a name? _**

_You can read my mind?_

**_I am _****IN****_ your mind._**

_Oh. Why are you even here?_

**_You'll learn that soon enough._**

_OK… That's just even more suspicious._

**_Live with it. I can already tell you're going to be a hard one to talk to._**

_Why then you're going to have to live with it. _He grinned.

He heard the voice laugh. **_Yes, where going to get along just fine._**

Butch didn't know why. But he liked the voices company. So he decided to keep her.

**_Are you going to tell me about your feelings or what?_**

He chuckled. _Persistent aren't we? Ok…so, there's this girl that I kinda sorta maybe like…_

**Ok then! That's done! Not so good is it? SOWWY! Will do better next time. Arigato! Sayonara! **


	3. Thoughts

I hate the world. I hate humans, with their filthy hands and gullible minds. The boy, he was very cautious. The girl, was stupid, dull, dimwitted, dumb. I am horrible at tricking people, but humans are just so gullible I got away with it. I can't see anything. Nothing, all emptiness. Everything is hollow. There is nothing left to live for anymore. I feel myself drifting away. Goodbye cruel world…

**Kaoru POV**

She hated mornings, there was nothing good about them. She wished she could sleep all day, but NOO! Momoko just _HAD _to drag her out of her damn bed every single morning. Today was no exception; she dragged herself out of bed, squeezed into her clothing and trudged over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

**_Good Morning._**

She jumped, she had completely forgotten about the voice! _Um…Hello…_

**_You thought I was just a dream didn't you?_**

_NO! O-of course not!_

**_Keep in mind that I am IN your head, I know what you're thinking._**

_G-gomenesaii…_

****The voice laughed. She really was real then.

**_Of course I'm real. Have you forgotten my name already? My name is Scorn._**

_What type of name is Scorn?_

The voice suddenly went silent. Kaoru sensed she had done something wrong.

_Ah! Gomenesaii! I didn't mean anything by that!_

**_You say sorry to much, you will find out about my name soon en-_**

The voice was suddenly cut off by Miyako's voice: "Kaoru! How long does it take to brush your teeth?! We're gonna be late!"

"Dang it! Be there in a sec!" She burst out the bathroom door, slung her backpack over her shoulder and started to run for the door.

**Butch POV**

Mojo Jojo was a HORRIBLE father, or should he say mother? Anyways, he was always trying to get experiments to work that would never come out right. For example: He would try to create chemical Z, and he would end up with some horrible sulfurous pink acid that had forced Butch and his brothers to evacuate the house. Then worst of all, Mojo Jojo had enrolled them for _SCHOOL. _ Any bit of gratitude for the green monkey taking them in and providing them a home was all but forgotten when he enrolled them for middle school. Boomer took it silently, Brick threatened to run away, and he did just that, but ended up coming back a few days later bruised and battered. And himself? Trying to come up with a plan to brainwash Mojo Jojo so he would forget about all of it. But no matter what he had tried, it all ended in Mojo Jojo forceing them into their uniforms and walking them to school, and what Mojo Jojo's idea of walking was to tie the boys up and drag them to school, that part was torture. But the worst part? The FREAKING Power Puff Girls were their too.

He was so freaked out when he had glimpsed the girls, he had tried to tell Brick and Boomer, but the two of them had run off and disappeared. That was when the girl, Buttercup, had spotted him. And guess what? She had _SMILED_ at him, for the _SECOND_ TIME.

**_You seem awfully afraid of smiles Butch._**

Butch jumped, he had forgotten about the voice.

**_Is you counterpart really that bad?_**

_Yes, yes she is._

**_You sure?_**

_Why do you keep pressing me?!_

**_Such a dull-witted boy, hurry along now, class is about to start._**

He snapped back to attention and started to run after the forming line of students. Buttercup was so weird, she used to want to hit him to Pluto, now she was all smiles.

_Hm…_ She _was_ pretty when she smiled though.

**Miyako POV**

Kaoru was acting strangely… She had taken way longer in the bathroom then she was supposed to, then Miyako had caught her smiling at someone! And Kaoru never smiled at _ANYONE. _Other than Miyako and Momoko. Kaoru was also extremely quiet, which wasn't like her at all.

She walked up to her and asked: "Hey Kaoru! Are you OK?"

Kaoru seemed startled. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just looking for Momoko!" Then she pointed at something behind her and muttered. "Isn't that the guy you have a crush on?"

Miyako whirled around. "You mean Takaaki-kun? Kaoru! He doesn't even go to this school!" She turned around, but Kaoru was gone without a trace.

**Kaoru POV**

_Hey! Scorn! You there?_

**_Always. What is it Kaoru?_**

_Do I _have_ to keep this nice and quiet act going on?_

**_Yes, you do. Just follow my advice and you'll get through this._**

_Alright, but Miyako is starting to notice! And she doesn't usually notice most things, I'm afraid we'll be found it._

**_You worry about too much, just follow my lead._**

_I guess… _Kaoru sighed and entered the school doors.

**How was it? Alright? Thanks for reading. See you soon!**


	4. Meetings Part I

**Momoko POV **

Kaoru was acting strangely, OK,OK. Maybe staring into space and not listening to class was normal for her, but she burst out laughing in the middle of class, and that wasn't like her at ALL. And when the teacher had scolded her she had TALKED BACK! Honestly, sure Kaoru wasn't all goody two-shoes, but she never talked back to her teachers. So now Kaoru had detention. What was up with that?

After class, Momoko walked up to her and asked: "Kaoru! Are you sick? You've been acting strangely lately." Kaoru just stared at her blankly like she wasn't even standing there, and then suddenly jumped up as if Momoko had just shocked her. "Wha-what? You said something? Sorry, I was just thinking about our homework." She gave Momoko a smile.

Momoko knit her eyebrows. "Uh… Kaoru, we don't have any homework. And since when did you start caring about homework? Usually I have to force you to do it." Kaoru laughed nervously. "Hey! Isn't that Natsuki-kun over there?" Momoko's heart skipped a beat. "Where? Where?" She yelped trying to catch a glimpse of her lifelong crush. She didn't find him, but by the time she had turned around, Kaoru was already gone, melting into the crowd. She sighed and headed off to science.

**Boomer POV **

Middle school was scary, if he did something silly, he was scolded. If he even as much as tried to flick earwax at someone, he was sent to detention. He just hoped his next classes wouldn't be as bad. Stupid Mojo Jojo, signing them up for school! Who cared about education? He hadn't even learned anything, something or the other about the python theory. What was even worse was that Butch was actually going with it. And Boomer knew he hated school. The hallways were scary too, so many other kids! It was so tempting to trip them or shove them in their lockers, but with teachers walking everywhere, it was impossible… He looked around and spotted his science class, OK. He wasn't entirely sure it was his science class, but it was worth a try right?

As he headed over a guy bumped into him and he dropped his books. Another reason why he hated school. Who carried around so many damn books? Everyone apparently. He cursed and stooped over to pick them up, but instead grazed his hand on another person's hand. A girl hand. An extremely familiar girl's hand.

He leapt back and screamed. "GYAAH!" _I'm gonna get COOTIES!_ Just the thought scared him.

The girl gave him a skeptical look, her blue eyes widened in horror but then turned back to her normal look. "Gomenesaii Boomer-kun! I didn't mean to startle you!" She picked up his book gingerly by her fingernails, perfect fingernails not to mention, and handed it to him.

What was he supposed to say now? Oh right. "Th-thank you?" She gave him a bright smile, but they didn't reach her eyes, her blue eyes looked confused. "You're welcome! You better get to class, or you're going to be late." She turned around and skipped off.

It wasn't until in the middle of science class that he pondered how she had known his name and had been so careful to not directly touch his books when she didn't even know he was scared of cooties.

**I know, very short chapter, But document manager has been being a real jerk recently and won't let me publish anything long. So please bear with me!**


	5. Meetings Part II

**Butch POV**

School was BORING. They didn't even do anything, just a bunch of introducing and learning about spelling errors and such. He stared off into space until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He glanced up at her.

She smiled at him, she had a brown curly hair in two pom-pom and was wearing a stupid frilly dress that made her look like a circus clown. "Excuse me, but your class is over!"

Butch glanced up at the clock. "Oh shit!" He got up and collected his books.

The girl gave a high pitched giggle that really got on his nerves. "It's nice to meet you! My names Himeko! What's yours?"

"None of your business." He growled at her.

She looked taken aback, then quickly recovered and asked: "Wanna sit with my friends at lunch today? They would love to have you!"

This girl never gave up did she? "No, I wouldn't like to sit with you and your friends, and I assure you, they would NOT love to have me." He briskly strode away to his next class.

**_That was quite rude._**

_Whatever, that girl was such a whore._

**_Do you even know what whore means?_**

_… Not exactly…_

The voice sighed.**_ You have gym next right? You must be excited._**

_Whatever. I would never be excited about something in school. _A flash of pain. _Hey! What the he- What the heck was that for?_

**_For cursing in your IRLA class. To that girl named Himeko, not to mention._**

_OK! OK! I'm incredibly and terribly sorry!_

**_That's better, now hurry along, you don't want to be late._**

Butch broke into a jog and headed for gym. Though he would never admit it, he _was_ secretly excited.

**Kaoru POV**

Kaoru was NOT in a good mood, first she had been scolded for laughing, laughing of all things! And then she had gotten detention for talking back. It was plain stupid.

**_At least you have gym next._**

_Yeah, I guess you right Scorn._

**_I have a feeling you'll be enjoying it too._**

_Ye- Wait a minute! What do you know?!_

**_Better to ask what I don't know, it would be shorter to tell._**

_Yeah but what do y-_

**_No more questions, get to class. NOW._**

Kaoru flinched. _Ok, ok… _She broke into a sprint and ran for the locker rooms. After changing, she tied her sneakers and waited for the gyms teachers instructions. Then she saw him, _him. _Butch. She was just about to turn into powered Buttercup but remembered her hidden identity and the fact that he might not know yet.

**_Also that you have to act nice to him._**

Kaoru winced. _Yeah, that too._

She was trying to sneak back into the locker rooms when he spotted her. His eyes widened and he gasped. "YOU!" He roared.

**Cliff Hanger! Sowwy! I know, sucky chapter. Please stay with me! Will update soon!**


	6. Meetings III

**Brick POV**

Mojo jojo was a bastard, a stupid sickening green bastard at that. He hated him. He ended every sentence with Mojo and it _really _got on his nerves. Why did he even sign them up for school anyways? There wasn't anything to do at all. Science was the worst, something about cyclones and typhoons being the same thing. Who cared? The teachers did. You had to listen to the teacher, or he would kill you. What type of name is Mr. Psglo for a teacher anyway? The moment he had walked into the classroom, the teacher had glared at him and seated him at the front row, as if he was a troublemaker!

He was about to throw a spitball at someone when he spotted an extremely familiar girl, but he just couldn't put his finger on it on who she was. She was wearing a pink jacket and shirt, and had a HUGE ponytail. He didn't think anyone could have such long hair. He decided to make it his life's goal to make her the most miserable girl on the planet. He sighed and walked off for Music.

**Miyako POV**

Miyako could have sworn she had just saw Boomer from the RRBZ, but it couldn't be possible! The boys she had known wouldn't have gone to school if their lives had depended on it. But she had been careful with his boys just in case. She glanced at the clock. _OH NO! 9:45! I'm going to be late for music!_ She sprinted for the stairs and slid down to the bottom, crashing into… Brick?!

"Shit…" He growled. "What the-? Don't I know you?"

Miyako fumbled with her books. "I'm so sorry!" She helped him up. "You should probably get to class!"

He scratched the back of his back. "About that… You know where the music room is?"

"OH! I'm going there too! Come on, I'll show you the way." She started down the hall.

"Hey, you. You happen to know a girl with a HUGE ponytail and pink jacket?" He asked.

"You mean Miyako? Yeah. You like her?" She glanced at him.

"NO!" He screamed. "I HATE her."

"Oh. OK. What's your name?"

"Why do you care? It's Brick."

Miyako felt her heart sink, the chances that it wasn't the RRBZ's Brick was slim. This Brick looked exactly like the other one. "Nothing, I'm Miyako. Here we are!" She stopped in front of the door. Brick didn't even glance at her. He just opened the door and walked in, without holding the door for her, not to mention. _He could have at least said thank you. Jerk. _She followed him in and sat down at her desk.

**Butch POV**

It was her! Buttercup! Well, it looked a lot like her. He headed over to her and was about to strangle her when the voice spoke.

**_Don't jump to conclusions Butch. _**The voice growled.

_I know, I know. _He answered absentmindedly.

"YOU! I-I think I know you… Do I?" He trailed off.

The girl stared at him. "Um… No… But my names Butte- I mean Kaoru."

He stared at her, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

He snapped back to attention. "Oh, sorry. I'm… Butch."

**_That's good, introduce yourself._**

_Well, this is awkward._

**_Keep the conversation going!_**

_Why?_

**_Just do it!_**

"Hello? Hello? Could you let go of me?" The girl asked.

"Wha-what? Oh. Sure." He realized he had a death grip on her hand and let go.

"Ow. Um… Ok. Bye…" She was about to leave when she stopped suddenly and stared into space. She was pretty.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked.

She glanced up at him, startled. "Yeah, sorry, it's just, do you ever get all these little voices inside your head that tell you what to do?"

**Kaoru POV**

Butch stared at her, startled. "Never mind." She muttered. As if he would know, but still, it felt like they had some sort of connection. She turned around to leave. This boy… she needed to find out if it was really him. The Butch from the RRBZ. He still had the same death grip, but was it really him? This boy sure looked like him. She shook her head.

_Don't jump to conclusions! _She sat on the bleachers as the teacher headed over.

"Alright class! We're doing soccer today! Try not to slaughter us all will you Kaoru?" The teacher gave her a good natured smile and she returned it.

"Alright, we're going to split up teams. Kate, you're over there, Butch… that team, Luka, that team. Kaoru, you're with Mitch and Josephina… Sunny you're with…" Kaoru got up and joined the two who grinned at her.

"We're definitely going to win with you on our team!" Josephina squealed.

Kaoru smiled, this was one of things she took pride in. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she was a bad player. Stupid stereotypes.

**_Eyes on the prize Kaoru._**

_What is the prize?_

**_You'll find out soon. You have more competition than you can imagine._**

Kaoru glanced over at the other team, full of nerds and all the people she had played before.

**_You're such a hypocrite._**

_What do you mean?_

**_You're saying that nerds aren't good at soccer._**

_What do you mean about competition?_

**_The boy you just talked to, Butch, you'll find out soon._**

_I'll keep an eye out._

"Everyone outside!" The gym teacher called.

As everyone jogged outside she caught the boy giving her skeptical look and stared back. He lowered his gaze and continued to jog. They reached the field and she took her position and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Alright… Start!"

Kaoru ran for the soccer ball and kicked it at Mitch as accurately as possible, but Butch interfered it and started to run for the opposite side of the field. She started after him and stole the ball and kicked at it passing to Josephina, but instead right at Butch, who a moment ago had been _behind_ her.

_How'd he do that?_

She heard the voice sigh. **_Go cover Kate._**

She ran for Kate, and the Ball came right to her. She glanced up at whoever had to passed it and saw Butch, he was gritting his teeth. She stuck her tongue out and grinned. She passed it to Lusa, which was intercepted by Butch, _again._

_How is he doing that?_

**_He's better that you would have thought. Go cover Mona._**

After that, she couldn't remember anything, except it was an all out soccer war between her and Butch. With Scorn's help. No matter what she did, she could never get the better of him and vice versa. Soon, she realized everyone else was staring at them with awestruck looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked. They all stared at her.

"Um… Well, that was an interesting performance… Well… Class is over. You are dismissed." The gym teacher stated awkwardly.

As Butch started to jog in, Kaoru cornered him and demanded: "Are you trying to show me up!?" He stared at her and his eyes hardened.

"Go away."

"No."

"You looking for a fight?"

"I was asking you a question!" Kaoru threw her arms up in the air.

"I don't care. Leave me ALONE." He sneered icily.

"Why you-!" She didn't know what happened next, just that she was on the floor and Butch was pinning her down.

"Stay away from me. I know what you are. Leave me alone, and you might live." He stood up and walked off.

She stared after him. What's_ the matter with him? He was so nice and innocent before and now he's threatening to kill me?_

**_Everyone has their bad days. _**The voice simply replied.

**How was it? Good, I Hope. Wouldn't hurt to REVIEW YOU KNOW. Thanks for the support guys. BIBI!**


	7. Life skills Literally

**Butch POV**

Why did that _stupid, putrid, stupid, stupid, _girl Kaoru have to be in his class? He hated school, and he had been planning to take out his anger on a soccer ball, but NOOOOOOOOOO. That girl just_ had, _to _ruin, his life,_ by being able to play. And she had messed him up in the only class he was looking forward to too!

_Stupid, putrid, idiotic, slimey, cootie-filled, stupid, fucking, stupid girl._

**_I really should be worrying about your manners shouldn't I?_**

_Don't worry about that. Worry about where my life skills class is. Where the heck is it?_

**_Try to your right._**

He turned, and sure enough, there it was.

_Oh._

**_Oh. Yes. Oh._**

_Well I'm so INCREDIBLY SORRY._

**_Pay attention! You're in people's way! _**

He jerked back to attention as a girl who looked vaguely like BLOSSOM, the girl with the huge ponytail, bumped into him. She puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot.

"Watch where you're going!" Then her eyes settled on him, and she stifled a scream.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"So-sorry, you just look like someone I used to know." She gave him an extremely unconvincing smile.

"Riiiiiight…" he gave her an incredulous look.

She shook her head. "Uh… Could you move? You're sorta in my way…"

He realized he was standing right in front of the door. "OH. Right. Well SO-rry." He side-stepped.

_Screw me now voice. I have life skills with _her. He shuddered at the thought.

**_Oh, you'll live, move along now. Time's awastin'!_**

Butch sighed and entered the doors. The teacher greeted him then called roll call, she faltered on his name. "Your names… Butch?"

He glared at her. "Yeah. Why?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Is everyone here? Well then, pair up, and try to include everyone alright? Hustle along now… We have sour cream & onion cupcakes to make!"

Butch just stood there, surveying the room, he watched as the Blossom girl tried to talk to a weird looking guy, and to no prevail, failed.

_Good. _Butch sighed with a satisfied grin. He decided he was gonna pair up with the guy Blossom had tried to pair up with, so when the guy accepted him, Butch could rub it in. He walked over and asked. "Wanna pair up?"

The poor guy gave him a grateful look and answered. "Yes! PLEASE." A little too desperately. Blossom stared at Butch and what had just happened finally seemed to sink in. She glared daggers at him and shot him a: I'll-get-you-for-this look. Butch just stuck out his tongue and grinned, following the boy who was getting the equipment.

"Thanks for saving me back there." The boy smiled at Butch.

"Sure. No problem. What's your name?"

"Natsuki, but _she" _He shuddered, pointing a finger at Blossom, "Calls me Natsuki-chan. Do you feel my pain?"

Butch gave the guy a weary look. "Yeah, so what are we making?"

"Sour cream & onion cupcakes. Yeah, this is my first time too. Just watch Blossom though. She's pro."

"I thought you hated her." Butch asked.

Natsuki stared at him like he had two heads. "Are you kidding me? I DO. The only person who doesn't seem to get that is her."

Butch couldn't help feeling sorry for Blossom as she glanced wistfully at the two with a pained look in her eyes. She really was desperate wasn't she?

**Short chapter. I know I know. But please bear with me! Will be back soon!**


	8. I AM NOT A STALKER!

**Kaoru POV**

Stupid _stupid_ Butch. Stupid stupid stupid stupid _STUPID _Butch. He just had to be athletic. Just had to be annoying. Just had to ruin her day, and just had to look incredibly good-looking while doing it too. Wait what?! _NO! NO! SCREW HIM! SCREW ME FOR EVEN THINKING THAT! SCREW YOU VOICE! You were messing with my mind weren't you?!_

**_That wasn't me, that was all you, all purely you._**

_NO IT WASN'T. YOU LIE. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE DIE._

**_Calm down, it's actually a good thing that you've come to realize this._**

_And how exactly is it a good thing?!_

**_Well… for starters, I've been thinking of introducing something new to you. This may come out as a little awkward. But what if you sorta converted the Rowdy Ruff boys?_**

_Whattya mean?_

**_Uh… Don't freak out but, like, be… Allies with them._**

Kaoru could've sworn her heart stopped right then and there.

_Wait… WHAT?!_

**Miyako POV**

When Miyako saw Boomer for the second time, it was in the hallway, right about when 4th period was going to end. She could've sworn he was messing with her. It was like he was _following_ her. Creepy. Nah, more like he was _stalking_ her. Double creepy. So when she was going to her locker to get her stuff, she just had to bump into him along the way. Triple creepy.

"Gah!" She cried when he bumped into her. "Why are you here?!" She hadn't meant to startle him, but he jumped sky-high, crashed into the locker rows, and fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here! Let me help you get up!" She leaned over to help him, but the moment she got close he scurried backwards on all floors and tensed up.

"Why the hell I'm here?! Why the hell do you keep stalking me?!" He blurted out, desperately trying to get up without touching Miyako or anything she could have touched.

"What?!" She exclaimed just as the bell rung, signaling the start of 5th period. Students poured into the halls as Miyako screeched: "Me?! Stalk you!? You're the one that's stalking me!" Her voiced echoed throught the hall as she realized late that the hallway had become quiet, very quiet, eerily quiet. _Oh no._ Then the gossiping began.

"What?! No way! Miyako has a stalker!"

"NO! That boy is stalking her!"

"Miyako would never stalk anyone! She's too sweet to do that!"

"You never know."

"OMG! She is soooo lucky! That boy is like, sooo cute."

"Of course Miyako would have a stalker! She's like the most popular girl in the whole school!"

"Wait! No! We just happened to bump into each other in the hallway! You've got it all wrong!" Miyako frantically tried to correct them all. No one listened, that is, until Brick barged right in.

**Boomer POV**

What a way to end 4th period, and to start 5th period, which was lunch. All Boomer could do was sit there. In shock. As everyone started talking about how he was stalking Miyako. His entire face was on fire. Then to make it worse, someone growled:

"What the fuck, is going on here?!"

Boomer recognized that voice all too well, it was Brick, Oh GOD. IT WAS BRICK. Brick shoved through the crowd and his eyes landed on Miyako. His eyes turned into malicious red slits.

"You. What. The hell. Are you doing. With. My. Brother?"

Miyako simply wilted under his gaze. She whimpered and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Then Brick's gaze turned onto Boomer.

Brick glared at him, then headed over to him and wrenched him onto his feet, pulling him through the crowd. The crowd scrambled to move out of his way. "You, dear brother, have got a LOT. To explain." As they neared the cafeteria entrance, streams of kids moved out of his way as to not upset him. Butch saw them and waved them over. Then he seemed to witness the murderous aura surrounding Brick.

"What did you do Boomer?" Butch crossed his arms and gave him an accusing look.

"N-nothing!" He stammered.

"NOTHING?!" Brick roared. Passing kids turned to look at what was happening, then saw Brick and hurried away. "YOU CALL WHAT JUST HAPPENNED NOTHING?!" Boomer winced.

"Come on Brick, stop yelling and tell me what happened."

Brick glared at the two siblings, then took and deep breath and growled: "Apparently, Boomer has been "Accused" of stalking Miyako."

"GUYS! It was a fluke! Honest!"

Butch laughed without any humor. "You Boomer? Honest? Dream on."

"Really! Miyako just bumped into me in the hallway! That's it! We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Brick huffed. "Well how am I going to explain to the whole school that it was just an accident and that you weren't just happening to stalk her?"

"I'll figure something out! Seriously!" Boomer cried desperately.

A crowd was starting to form around the lunch table, but a quick glare from Butch dispersed the lot of them. "You had better. We can't afford to have anyone thinking that we like girls." Butch shuddered. "UGH. Just the thought of it makes me wanna throw up."

Boomer nodded. "I swear I'll fix it somehow."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're off the hook this time, but the next time I catch you? YOU. ARE. DEAD."

Boomer sweat-dropped. "Got it."

The three of them got up to get lunch, but the mood just wasn't the same with the three as usual. Phew! School really was messing them up!

**HI EVERYONE! I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. MANY MANY _MANY _APOLOGIES TO ALL OF YOU! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! SEEYA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
